


Дороги

by Norda



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Roman Britain, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: Жизнь раба и жизнь его господина.Стефанос не всегда был стариком
Kudos: 6





	Дороги

Стефанос не всегда был стариком с брюшком и седыми волосами вокруг блестящей лысины. Когда-то он был весьма красивым юношей, ещё раньше — симпатичным мальчиком. Приятным для глаз, но недостаточно смазливым для постели, радовались его мать и управляющий господским имением. А ещё мать говорила, что ему уготована спокойная жизнь и верное служение в доме господина, что, по её мнению, являлось синонимом счастья. У неё были все основания верить, что её ребенок повторит судьбу своего отца — писаря и счетовода. Стефанос, как и его отец, родился в загородном имении и с ранних лет был обучен грамоте, чем обратил на себя внимание управляющего и хозяина.  
  
Будучи девятилетним мальчиком, Стефанос отчаянно завидовал ровесникам, которые стаей носились по имению, время от времени выполняли мелкие поручения или работали подпасками в то время, когда его жизнь была скучна, а вместо игр он выводил буквы и цифры на восковых дощечках. Но в четырнадцать уже знал границу между рабочими рабами и собой, как и выгоды своего положения — грамотный обученный раб ценится выше и гораздо полезнее в домашнем хозяйстве.  
  
Долгие годы бури и политика не касались загородного имения господ, десятилетиями жизнь текла по давно устоявшемся правилам. И у Стефаноса были все шансы повторить жизнь отца в качестве помощника управляющего, в свободное время предаваясь маленьким радостям, дозволенным рабам, но изменения произошли стремительно. Усадьба перешла в другие руки, а тех рабов, за которых можно было выручить больше, продали отдельно. Так восемнадцатилетний Стефанос, испуганный переменами, городом, толпой, взглядами и неизвестностью, оказался на рынке рабов.  
  
В тот первый раз его купил торговец средней руки, и работа Стефаноса мало чем отличалась от той, что он занимался в имении. Раньше он подсчитывал амфоры зерна и вина, теперь научился считать локти ткани и проценты векселей. За два года он привык к городской жизни, тоска по родным унялась, любопытство и радость жизни взяли верх, и он начал думать, что его жизнь не хуже, чем в имении. Потом он будет вспоминать эти годы, как одни из самых счастливых. Но в один летний день хозяин умер от несварения желудка, как сказал врач, и Стефаноса продали вновь вместе с лавкой и остатками товара. В следующие годы он переходил из одних рук в другие, им владели лавочники и мелкие чиновники, но обязанности мало разнились: он составлял и переписывал документы, подсчитывал выручку и налоги, научился торговаться и разбираться в товарах. Мать в чём то оказалась права: грамотный раб стоил слишком дорого, чтобы отправлять его на каменоломни.  
  
Когда очередной хозяин проиграл Стефаноса в кости, смена хозяина стала почти привычной. Необычным оказался новый господин. Совсем молодой солдат, ещё слишком долговязый и нелепый в своей форме, — в то время Стефанос ещё не разбирался в воинских званиях — смотрел на неожиданное приобретение недовольно, но забрал. Остаток дня Стефан слушал жалобы, что деньги нужнее раба, которого надо кормить, и покорно следовал по лавкам и трактирам, когда легионер пытался сбыть неудобный выигрыш. Римлянину не везло, лавки уже закрывались, трактирщики прямо сейчас в счетоводе не нуждались, а переплачивать за уборщика не желали. Уже на следующее утро Стефанос пожалел, что его не купил какой-нибудь владелец конюшни — новый владелец, а звали его Авл Флавий Аквила, отправлялся в Британию.  
  
С какой стороны ни посмотри, но в римских городах писарь и счетовод всегда найдет способ заработать, другое дело холодная Британия, заселённая дикарями, как считал Стефанос. Надо отдать должное Аквиле, тот сделал несколько попыток избавится от имущества по пути в порт, непосредственно в порту и даже проиграть в кости кому-нибудь на самой галлере. Молодому легионеру не везло, точнее, везло в игре, но выигрыш неизменно обменивался на лепешки и сыр для раба.  
  
Таким образом, когда на горизонте появились белые скалы Дувриса, Аквила с нетерпением ждал высадки на берег и предвкушал скорую возможность пополнить обнищалый кошелёк, а Стефанос боялся ступить на землю дикой провинции, о которой он не слышал ничего хорошего. На этот раз найти покупателя не составило труда. Конечно, Аквила мог выручить и больше, но ему не терпелось избавиться от раба. Стефанос, впрочем, его понимал, и расстались они на приятельской нотке. На следующий день римский легион в дождь и слякоть уходил в Эборак, а рабу предстояло приступить к привычным обязанностям в сухом и теплом кабинете богатой виллы.  
  
Через полтора года судьба столкнула их вновь в придорожном трактире на дороге в Глев. К тому времени легионер обзавелся командным голосом и неким количеством свободных монет. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы заплатить за изможденного и больного раба, в котором он едва узнал свой самый неудачный выигрыш. Торговая поездка хозяина из Лондиниума оказалась неудачной, хозяин досадовал и негодовал, срывая злость на своем рабе. Вдобавок Стефанос попал под непогоду, и за день в мокром плаще простудился до хрипов в горле. Кашляющего, сопливого, с синяком под глазом и сломанными ребрами, но вновь своего раба Аквила притащил в маленькую каморку под самым крышей трактира. В тот вечер в небе пронеслась очередная осенняя буря, а они выпили на двоих небольшой кувшин вина, купленный на последние деньги Аквилы. Они болтали о прошедшем годе, бритах и римлянах, погоде и дорогах, но были рады встретить друг друга, как два старых приятеля, и не важно, что один был хозяином, а второй его рабом.  
  
Когда Аквила добрался до крепости в Глеве, здоровье Стефаноса ухудшилось, он даже не пришел в сознание, когда его вытащили из телеги и перенесли в казарму.  
  
Несомненно больной раб весьма негативно повлиял на отношение к Аквиле со стороны его нового командира, и только тогда, когда выздоровевший Стефанос быстро навел порядок в бумагах и на складах, лишь немного сменил гнев на милость. Но главной причиной внешней неприязни командора была совсем не в рабе. Авл Аквила влюбился. Влюбился сразу и окончательно, влюбился так, что в присутствии девушки смущался и краснел. К ужасу командора, избранницей молодого Аквилы стала его дочь, юная семнадцатилетняя красавица Тавия. К ещё большему негодованию отца, Тавии тоже нравился Авл.  
  
Ближе к весне молодой римлянин освоился в крепости, перестал краснеть и запинаться, Тавий сменил гнев на милость и дал согласие на женитьбу. В ожидании лета и свадьбы Стефанос снова начал мечтать о маленьком домике, где будут жить молодые, отдельной комнате для себя, где он будет вести хозяйство, и, может, даже о симпатичной кухарке и детях, которых он будет учить грамоте. Планам не суждено было исполниться, летние дожди принесли болотную лихорадку, которая унесла десяток солдат и молодую Тавию.  
  
Горе объединяло. Теперь и старый Тавий, и молодой Аквила вместе коротали вечера за кувшином вина. И именно Тавий, Стефанос знал точно, позаботился о новом назначении легионера. Аквила уехал и через год вернулся в короткий отпуск с татуировкой диких племен и собакой по имени Маргарита. Следующие годы прошли незаметно, Аквила служил то здесь, то там, приезжая время от времени, а Стефанос оставался в Глеве, работая на Тавия, хотя по-прежнему принадлежал Аквиле. За эти годы когда-то подающий надежды счетовод стал умелым помощником коменданта, до мельчайших тонкостей разбирающимся в логистике, провианте, фураже и даже коже для солдатских сандалий. Военную карьеру Аквилы тоже можно было назвать удачной, пока на Север не ушел Девятый легион и не исчез в холмах Британии. Для самого Стефаноса это имело мало значения, но с легионом пропал младший брат Аквилы. Его Стефанос никогда не видел, но он был дорог хозяину, и раб прислушивался к слухам на рынках и на дорогах о проклятом легионе. В тот же год умер старый Тавий и пришло письмо о кончине отца Аквилы.  
  
Долгожданное назначение в Иудею оказалось некстати, Аквила уезжать не хотел, но противиться приказу не мог. Стефанос оставался в Британии, всё так же прислушиваясь к шепоткам и выискивая правду в шелухе слухов, покрывшей исчезновение пяти тысяч человек. Надежды на возвращение в тёплую Этрурию погасли окончательно, когда Аквила приказал купить дом в Каллеве и обустроить к его выходу на пенсию.  
  
В Каллеве господин и его раб встретились вновь, уже немолодые, уже седые, с морщинами. Два бродяги британских дорог наконец-то осели и обрели дом. Хорошая тёплая вилла и уважение — казалось, что ещё надо. Новая надежда появилась вместе с племянником господина. Он прибыл в дом осенью, раненный и сломленный, но Аквила был счастлив. Стефанос тоже, но старая кухарка Сасстикка обрадовалась больше всего. Он должен жениться, заявила она. Молодая девушка растопит печаль молодого господина, принесет покой и планы на будущее. А там появятся и дети. Старики были полностью согласны, старый Аквила аккуратно подталкивал молодого к мысли о женитьбе, но снова пришла беда.  
  
Стефанос похолодел, когда друг старшего господина сообщил о штандарте Девятого легиона, он бы хотел, чтобы тот не заговаривал о нём никогда. Планы на спокойную старость были вновь разрушены, когда молодой Аквила в сопровождении только одного раба отправился на Север, туда, где много лет назад исчез целый легион и его отец.


End file.
